


Tricking into Marriage

by Evilshallprevail



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilshallprevail/pseuds/Evilshallprevail
Summary: In the box was a ring. Mo Guan Shan looked up to see He Tian’s smug face lounging on the sofa.“Marry me?”Or basically, HT tricking MGS into marriage with the help of ZZX and JY
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	Tricking into Marriage

Mo Guan Shan was pissed. Once more, that guy just barged into his apartment like he owned it before settling down on the sofa, or rather, the only chair he owned.

“Little Mo~!” He Tian called out, hurling something at him. Mo Guan Shan reflexively caught the item, more than used to He Tian’s impulsiveness. He grumbled under his breath and looked at the item in his hands. It was a red velvet box. He unconsciously touched the studs given to him during their high school days. 

Mo Guan Shan, thinking that it was just another earring or some sort, opened the box with no hesitation.

He paused. 

“What?” In the box was a ring. Mo Guan Shan looked up to see He Tian’s smug face lounging on the sofa.

“Marry me?” The guy had this same smirk painted on his face that never fails to make his blood boil.

But what does he mean by this? Was this just a prank of some sort?

“I can provide for you.” This made him furious. Was he trying to imply something about Mo Guan Shan’s struggles with money? That he will allow himself to be a parasite and do absolutely nothing? Was he _mocking_ him?

He might not have money, but he didn't need his money like a gold digger.

He threw He Tian out in anger, threw the box at his face and slammed the door shut. 

Mo Guan Shan might not have money like He Tian and his family did, but he had his own pride in earning money and providing for his family, who weren’t in a good situation either. 

He slid down against his door, burying his head into his knee as his anger deflated like a balloon. Taking a deep breath in, he exhaled before rifling through his pocket to take out his phone.

He checks the time and got up. Mo Guan Shan took a jacket and a cap before heading out to work. 

* * *

A week had passed. No text messages, no phone calls. Not even a note on his door from He Tian. Mo Guan Shan didn’t want to admit that he is a bit worried, but he was used to getting messages and phone calls from He Tian every day, which made him get used to it in turn.

Mo Guan Shan hauled in a basket full of fruits, settling it down where it was supposed to go.

“Heyy!!! It’s been a while!” Mo Guan Shan sneers at the voice calling out to him and turns to confront them. 

Jian Yi was pulling Zhan Zheng Xi along with him, waving wildly at Mo Guan Shan with a big smile. Their hands were entwined with one another.

“What do you want?” Mo Guan Shan cuts off before Jian Yi could start anything else. But of course, Jian Yi had to be the one who blurts out something he observed immediately.

“Where’s that guy, anyway? Isn’t he always sticking around you somewhere?” 

“Fuck off if you’re not going to buy anything.” Mo Guan Shan turned around and busied himself. 

“Isn’t he…?” Zhan Zheng Xi hisses lowly at Jian Yi. But Mo Guan Shan ear’s perked up unintentionally at their conversation.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that.” 

“We better go and check on him because who knows when he’ll drop dead from starvation if we don’t do something about it.”

“It’s like something happened to him.” Mo Guan Shan brushed it off, moving away from them to go back to work. He had bills to pay, and he was not going to earn money by just standing around and listen to them gossip.

* * *

_It was just a check-up._

That was his constant mantra in his mind as he stepped into He Tian’s apartment building with a plastic bag full of ingredients for a congee, which might help suit his stomach. 

He opens the door with the key He Tian had given to him a long time ago, only to find the place dark. 

He closed the door silently, heading towards where he knows He Tian might be. On the bed laid He Tian, who was listlessly resting on top of his bed. His hair was greasy like he hasn’t taken a bath, his cheeks hollow and frankly, everything around him was depressing. 

There was a discarded lunch box, which was definitely bought by those stupid couples for him, and a bunch of other items that indicated that said stupid couples had stayed for a couple of days. The amount of trash in the room made his hands twitch in irritation as He Tian would usually never let his room get this dirty. This meant that currently, their predicament had made him _this weak._

Just looking at He Tian’s prone figure pissed him off. If he wanted to marry Mo Guan Shan, then he’ll have to suffer putting up with him. Mo Guan Shan grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him towards his face to confront him.

“Fine! I’ll marry you! You happy now?” That was a huge mistake. That was a _huge mistake._ He should have known better than to trust the three trolls that unfortunately stuck to him like burnt oil on a pan. He noticed that the Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi had stayed here for a couple of days, but what for, he never noticed. They were _planning_ and he was the unfortunate victim of said plan.

He Tian’s lips curled into a devilish smirk, bringing up a paper and pen, _which he never noticed even if it was out in the open_.

“Sign here and here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a very long time. Basically, what I had intended was the fact that He Tian is tricking Mo Guan Shan into marrying him. I had thought it differently at first, as He Tian would never do that to Mo Guan Shan as he is weak for the dude. But when I rewrote it for a friend, it basically summarizes everything.


End file.
